2011 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1999 till:01/12/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1999 till:05/06/1999 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:08/06/1999 till:11/06/1999 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:10/06/1999 till:12/06/1999 color:TS text:Collette (TS) from:28/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 color:TS text:Dennis (TS) from:05/07/1999 till:06/07/1999 color:TS text:Elizabeth (TS) from:08/07/1999 till:10/07/1999 color:TS text:Flynn (TS) from:15/07/1999 till:23/07/1999 color:C2 text:Ghita (C2) from:19/07/1999 till:24/07/1999 color:C1 text:Harold (C1) from:21/07/1999 till:23/07/1999 color:TS text:Irma (TS) from:23/07/1999 till:31/07/1999 color:C4 text:Jorge (C4) from:28/07/1999 till:08/08/1999 color:C4 text:Katrina (C4) from:02/08/1999 till:07/08/1999 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:07/08/1999 till:11/08/1999 color:TS text:Maria (TS) barset:break from:12/08/1999 till:22/08/1999 color:C3 text:Nate (C3) from:13/08/1999 till:18/08/1999 color:TS text:Oriana (TS) from:13/08/1999 till:19/08/1999 color:C2 text:Pierre (C2) from:14/08/1999 till:17/08/1999 color:TS text:Rita (TS) from:16/08/1999 till:23/08/1999 color:C4 text:Sean (C4) from:20/08/1999 till:28/08/1999 color:C4 text:"Tilda (C4)" from:22/08/1999 till:30/08/1999 color:C2 text:"Vernon (C2)" from:24/08/1999 till:29/08/1999 color:C1 text:"Whitney (C1)" from:28/08/1999 till:10/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Alpha (C5)" from:31/08/1999 till:07/09/1999 color:C4 text:"Beta (C4)" from:02/09/1999 till:05/09/1999 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:05/09/1999 till:09/09/1999 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:06/09/1999 till:17/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Epsilon (C5)" barset:break from:07/09/1999 till:13/09/1999 color:C3 text:"Zeta (C3)" from:20/09/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:C5 text:"Eta (C5)" from:24/09/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:C3 text:"Theta (C3)" from:12/10/1999 till:16/10/1999 color:TS text:"Iota (TS)" from:17/10/1999 till:22/10/1999 color:C1 text:"Kappa (C1)" from:22/10/1999 till:30/10/1999 color:C5 text:"Lambda (C5)" from:25/10/1999 till:03/11/1999 color:C4 text:"Mu (C4)" from:05/11/1999 till:13/11/1999 color:C1 text:"Nu (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Collette Tropical Storm Dennis Tropical Storm Elizabeth Tropical Storm Flynn Hurricane Ghita Hurricane Harold Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jorge Hurricane Katrina Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Oriana Hurricane Pierre Tropical Storm Rita Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tilda Hurricane Vernon Hurricane Whitney Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Tropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2011 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2017 season. This is the same list used in 2005 except for Emma, Ghita, Oriana, Tilda, Vernon and Whitney'' which replaces Ennis, Gert, Orla, Tracy, Vince and Wilma. The names Elizabeth, Ghita, Oriana, Tilda, Vernon and Whitney were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2012, the World Meteorological Organization retired eight names, '''Jorge, Sean, Tilda, Beta, Epsilon, Zeta, Lambda '''and' Mu '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''James, Seth ''and ''Taylor ''for 2017 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons